The advent of the automatic swimming pool suction cleaners has greatly alleviated the drudgery of maintaining pools. One of the main problems remaining is that due to floating objects such as leave and other vegetable matter and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic device for maintaining the surface of the pool free from floating matter.